


Of Lectures and Pranks

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glinda stood in front of the bathroom mirror, touching up her makeup before her next class. Dr. Dillamond's lectures have always been such a bore to her and she was contemplating not even going to the class that day. [prompt][oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lectures and Pranks

Glinda stood in front of the bathroom mirror, touching up her makeup before her next class. Dr. Dillamond’s lectures have always been such a bore to her and she was contemplating not even going to the class that day. Although, she knew if she didn’t go to the lecture, she would surely get a completely different, much more boring lecture from her green roommate about skipping out on her classes. It wasn’t her fault that Dr. Dillamond, that old goat, was so boring! He needs to learn not to drone on and on all the time! That’s a lesson Glinda will have to discuss with him one day.

Just then, Glinda heard the door to their dorm room fly open and slam shut. She had certainly been caught by her roommate and now she was going to come and yell at her.

At least that’s what she thought until Glinda heard muffled sobbing coming from outside the bathroom. Glinda lowered the brush she was using to apply her blush and tore and slowly walked away from the mirror. Hesitantly, she turned the doorknob and the bathroom door creaked slightly open. The blonde peered through the crack she allowed herself and saw Elphaba lying on her bed with her body facing the wall. She was clutching her pillow close to her chest and her body racked with sobs.

“E-elphaba?” Glinda pushed the door the rest of the way open and took cautious steps towards her roommate’s bed. The emerald girl’s body shot up. Hands brushed feverishly at her eyes, trying to brush away whatever tears had been there before the blond could see them. The closer Glinda got to her, the more she tried to hide her face. She sat up on her bed with her legs dangling over the edge and her hands clasped in her lap. dangling  By the time Glinda was right in front of her, her face was parallel with the floor.

“Shouldn’t you be in class, Glinda?” Elphaba queried, not raising her head at all.

“Shouldn’t you?” Glinda patted Elphaba’s side, telling her to scoot over, and sat down next to her. “What’s wrong, Elphie?”

Elphaba turned away from Glinda, keeping her eyes downcast but raising her head slightly. “Nothing. You should be going to class now. Go, I’ll be there. I just might be a little late.”

“El-”

“Go, Glinda.”

Elphaba stood and crossed the room to the blonde’s bed. She retrieved the pink bag that belonged to her roommate and forced it into her arms, guiding her out of their shared dorm and slamming the door behind her.

It didn’t take long for news of what happened to Elphaba to get to Glinda. Her alleged friends rushed up to her on her walk to Dr. Dillamond’s lecture and all began bragging about the new prank they had pulled on the green student.

“Oh Galinda-”

“Phannee, you know it’s Glinda now. Stop calling me Galinda.” The blonde’s plea went unnoticed.

“Galinda, you should have seen the look on the green bean’s face when she actually thought someone would be interested in her! It was pure gold!” The three girls surrounding Glinda began giggling and talking nonsensically about whatever it was they had done to her roommate before they walked off, still giggling.

When Glinda walked into her classroom, people were talking in hushed tones. She heard many of her classmates muttering about her green friend. It took eavesdropping on several groups’ conversations to finally pull together what had happened.

Earlier that week, ShenShen, Phanee, and Milla constructed a plan with some Briscoe Hall boy named Avaric, apparently an extremely attractive and conceited boy, to go up to Elphaba and ask her out. Avaric had asked Elphaba to meet him at the coffee shop a few blocks away from the university this morning. Glinda slightly recalled witnessing her roommate being oddly perky this morning, humming to herself and bouncing around and smiling for no apparent reason. Acting a lot like Glinda usually did, actually. When Elphaba arrived at the coffee shop after her morning lecture, she was met with an Avaric giving her a warm, charming smile. The moment Avaric pulled out a chair for Elphaba to sit down, he was praising Elphaba on her beauty and her brains. The “date” seemed to be going great for the next twenty or so minutes.

Whatever happened after that was a mystery to Glinda, for many people were telling the rest of the story with different endings. However, Glinda didn’t need to know the details of the story to now how it ended.

Her Elphie got hurt and that and that’s all she cared about.

Dr. Dillamond’s lecture hadn’t even started when Glinda began rushing back to her dorm. When she arrived, she was glad to see that Elphaba was still sitting on her bed, clutching the pillow close to her with tears dried on her cheeks. Glinda didn’t say anything, but kneeled down on the bed next to her roommate and wrapped her arms tight around her. Elphaba stiffened, but only for a moment. She melted into Glinda and wrapped her own arms around the blonde’s waist.


End file.
